When the Ice Falls
by FujiwaraYuko
Summary: I always thought that Soul Society was a place where I could stay in a haven . . . in one piece . . . in heaven. Time and time again, the captains of this afterlife guide us . . . and save us . . . from the evils of the other worlds. But . . . I kept yearning for a place to call mine, mine to protect, mine to call mine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I always thought that Soul Society was a place where I could stay in a haven . . . in one piece . . . in heaven. Time and time again, the captains of this afterlife guide us . . . and save us . . . from the evils of the other worlds. But . . . I kept yearning for a place to call mine, mine to protect, mine to call mine. But, then again, this is a world in which nothing is really ours. This is a world where only the higher-ups rule. The weak . . . are nothing more but dolls, puppets, or minions.

My name is Mizukashi Asuka, and I am nothing more but merely a subordinate of Captain Suì Fēng.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**The Selection**

**Asuka's Point of View**

"Fujiko Takashi!" the speaker roared deafeningly. "Tenth Division! Division member!"

"Tachibana Haruka!" he yelled once again. "Thirteenth Division! Division member!"

"Mizukashi Asuka!" he hollered as I raised my attention to him.

Today was Selection day—the day when we would know our results from our interviews and recommendation letters our teachers sent on our behalf. In the World of the Living, it would seem like those college acceptance letters, except, this one, was like announcing your future amongst the hundreds of other graduating shinigami. Imagine the _pressure_ upon your shoulders . . . if you didn't get accepted into _any _of your choosing divisions. That . . . would be . . . devastating.

My first choice was Suì Fēng's division—Squad 2. I excelled in speed, or Hoho, but was a little above average in Kido. As you can see, my zanpuktou skills were . . . let's just say pretty superior.

"Second Division!" he finished. "Third Seat!"

My heart skipped a beat. I got . . . through my first choice? I got into the Division of my dreams . . . Not to mention . . . Third Seat!

As I was about to smile, I stopped myself. No . . . I couldn't smile. Emotions would just hinder myself, making myself look weak. My face stayed indifferent.

I stepped out of the organized lines to meet with the captain on stage. As the speaker continued on with the names, I was given a scroll from the Head Captain. I shook his hand before passing Kyoraku Shunsui, the leader of the First Division, to meet with Suì Fēng.

All the captains and vice captains were there, lined up in chronological order.

"Congratulations," she said indifferently as she shook my hand. "Third seat is a high position. Nice job on your exams."

"Arigato," I replied monotonously as I took the place behind the lieutenant.

I stayed there throughout the rest of the ceremony.

"This is the Squad Two barracks," Captain Suì Fēng informed our little group of new graduate shinigami of the surroundings. "You are all dismissed to your respected dorms."

Everyone around me left in little clicks and groups, chatting along the way, and I was left to leave alone.

As I turned, about to leave, Captain Suì Fēng called for me, her lieutenant right behind her.

"Mizukashi-san!" Captain Suì Fēng called for me.

"Hai?" I asked, turning around to face my captain.

"Come with me," she told me simply.

"Hai," I replied as I followed her and the lieutenant.

She guided me to her main office.

"This is your stack of paperwork. It is simple," she told me. "It relates to the completed missions of our stealth force. I want you to finish them by tomorrow or earlier. Again, it is simple, so they should be done appropriately. When finished, you should deliver them directly to the Head Captain. Your office is located on the outskirts of the barracks. Apartment 263. Dismissed."

"Hai," I replied as I used my shunpo abilities to dash to my office.

It took a little more effort to find it, but, now, I knew that it was the last apartment of the entire barracks. I guess that Third Seats are like guards, really. Cast at the outskirts of the entire barracks . . . What was this treatment? I don't really know.

Just then, I noticed that Captain Suì Fēng never really gave me a key. Deciding that she must have had a reason or forgot, I opened the door only to find it unlocked. The desk and walls were made of what seemed like mahogany. The office desk was vacant, and only a golden key was found. There were a few drawers attached to the wide desk, and on the wall behind me was a bookshelf that spanned the entire wall. However, beside that large shelf, there was a door small enough to fit beside the wall-spanning bookshelf. All my luggage, which consisted only of a small box of clothes and supplies.

I stacked my paperwork neatly to the right of the center of the desk. I took a pen out and filled it with black ink. Upon doing so, I took out the first page of the large stack and started completing the work.

The work was about what the shinigami in our group completed. The various missions were either on guard around Soul Society, defeating hollows in both the human world and Soul Society, or marking souls in the World of the Living so that they could live peacefully in the various districts of our dimension.

Just then, I thought about the responsibilities of a Squad Two Third Seat. Every division had different jobs for each squad member. For example, Captain Suì Fēng's job was to direct her affiliates to appropriate tasks and missions and take responsibility for any scandals within our force. Lieutenant Ōmaeda Marechiyo's task was the various paperwork done to be given to Head Captain Yamamato. Another job he had to undertake was commanding our division members along with Captain Suì Fēng during battle and other important squad meetings. But . . . what was mine? Just plain paperwork?

I sighed as I read and signed off the last bits of paperwork. And, my, was it tedious.

Remembering Captain Suì Fēng's words, I rose from my chair and gathered the papers, which were set neatly in folders. Opening the door with my arm the best as I could since my arms were filled with the papers, I opened it quickly with my hand, and then opened the rest of the door with my foot.

A sudden wave of fresh air hit me. The wisp of it was . . . refreshing. The sun shone upon my auburn hair, making it seem like a light hue of hazel. Since it was slightly past my shoulders, you could find a few highlights of gold within.

Holding the folders tightly, I dashed to Head Captain Yamamato's office to turn in the papers.

I knocked on his door.

"May I ask, who is knocking?" Head Captain Yamamato asked through the closed door.

"Mizukashi Asuka," I responded. "Squad Two, Third Seat."

"Come in," Was his reply.

I opened the door to find a dim-lighted room. The Head Captain was seated behind his desk. Again, his office looked as if it was made of mahogany.

The sun had finally set, so the three connected windows behind him were pitch-black.

"I came to deliver some paperwork," I informed him as I placed them on his desk.

"Arigato," he smiled. "You are dismissed."

"Hai," I replied before returning to my bedroom (behind my office) for bed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Bankai-Tsunami Kagesakura- Bloodshed Tears!**

I woke up before the sun rose to train my Bankai since it wasn't exactly . . . the . . . best . . . yet . . .

After setting a few barriers up, just for safety, since my bankai could and might reach others, I started to train.

"Bankai! Tsunami Kagesakura- Bloodshed Tears!" I chanted loudly as I pulled out my zanpuktou.

My zanpuktou, a water type, could be used in either solid or liquid form. In bankai form, it was tangible and of a crimson shade similar to blood. It could be controlled with a flick of my hand or by the simple movement of my wrist.

I began slashing a gigantic tree until it turned to shreds . . . to dust.

After shredding a few more trees, I felt my barriers disappear.

"Who's there?" I shouted, on guard, as I tensed, looking cautiously at my surroundings.

A figure appeared out of the shadows.

Head Captain Yamamato.

I lowered down my guard. The look on my face . . . shock. Plain, pure shock.

Bowing my head, I said respectfully, "Head Captain Yamamato."

"I see that you have achieved bankai," he smiled seemingly.

"Hai," I replied hesitantly as my zanpuktou returned to its solid form, two feet f metal, and a six-inch hilt of gold and silver.

"If that is the case, I would like you to accompany Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten and his division to kill some hundred hollows in the Rukon Districts," he told me. " You are to meet Captain Hitsugaya in front of his office at ten . . . sharp."

:If they are attacking now, wouldn't it be better if we attacked . . . now?" I questioned.

"They have not yet reached anywhere near the gates. Until then . . ." Head Captain Yamamato trailed off. "And, I will keep your bankai . . . confidential for now."

"Hai," I bowed, implying my respects, as he turned around to leave. "And, arigato, Yamamato-sama."

"After standing completely still for several minutes, I resumed to my training.

Once I had showered back in my apartment, there was a letter in my mailbox.

It read:

_Dear Asuka,_

_ We just want to say that we love you. We haven't seen you since back at the Academy and have heard that you have been ranked Third Seat in the Division of your dreams. We are so lucky that we are still together although we have "died" and are mere "spirits" . . . of the Mizukashi clan. We were invisible . . . and you made us proud . . . the proudest parents of the entire Society. No matter where we are . . . we will always think of you . . . Please mail us regularly!_

_Until we meet again,_

_Mother and Father_

Letter end.

Tears of joy were streaming down from my face. I was so lucky to be born of them. They were my light . . . my everything . . .

I carefully re-sealed the letter and locked it within my drawer by my bed. Looking at the analof clock on my bed stand, it read 9:45 A.M."

As much as I wanted to reply to my parents' letter, I had to leave to the Division Ten barracks.

Using my shunpo skills, I sprinted to the Squad Ten barracks.

Walking around, trying to find which office belonged to Captain Hitsugaya, I finally discovered it since it was in the exact center of the entire Division Ten barracks. Light green grass surrounded his lone apartment . . . isolated from the rest. Connected right next to his was Lieutenant Rangiku's apartment. It was pbvious to find whose was whose since those with reiatsu could see that there were the words "Squad Ten Captain" and "Squad 10 Lieutenant" right above their doors.

I knocked on Captain Hitsugaya's door, and it was opened by Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"Are you the girl Captain Yamamato asked for?" she asked me, completely sober.

"Yes," I answered her question, and she let me in,

"Captain Toshiro!" she sand playfully, toying with the short captain. "Captain Yamamato's recruit's here! It's that girl who wants some extra training or something!"

"Please, Rangiku," be serious," Captain Hitsugaya sighed as he leaned upon a wall, zanpakuto strapped by his side.

I bowed, "Captain Hitsugaya,"

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's Point of View**

The moment she said my name, I lifted my head to face her. Her stunning cerulean eyes hit me like a shock wave. Other than that, she seemed like any other shinigami.

"Name?" I asked simply.

"Mizukashi Asuka," she replied, lifting her head up to face me instead to Rangiku.

I looked at the time. 9:55 A.M.

"Time to go," I informed them as we stepped out of my apartment.

All the division members were lined up, chatting along with their comrades. By the time I stood before them with both Rangiku and Asuka on either side of me.

"Groups One and two will take the east side!" I shouted for my men to hear,

In return, they cheered in reply.

"Groups three and four will take on the west side!" I yelled, and in return, they also cheered.

"And, lastly, Groups five and six will take the North Side!" I hollered, and groups five and six cheered as well. "I will go with groups five and six. Lieutenant Matsumoto will go with groups one and two, and Third Seat Mizukashi of Division Two will go with Groups Three and Four!"

"Groups One and Two . . . Come with me!" Rangiku motioned her group to come with her to take the east side.

"Five and six!" I called my group.

Nodding to Mizukashi-san, I took my leave.

**Mizukashi Asuka's Point of View**

Both the Captain and Lieutenant of Division Ten left me with my group of shinigami to the East gates . . . scratch that . . . West . . .

An approximate 150 shinigami were under my wing . . .

What did Captain Yamamato want me to do? Show off?

"Well, then, shunpo, everyone? Always follow the person in front of you at all times until we get to the battle site. Partner with someone at all times, understood?" I questioned.

"How about you, Mizukashi-sama?" one man asked me.

"I'll do it alone,: my voice wavered . . . a feel . . . of finality.

Soon afterwards, we all began to use our shunpo to get to get to the coordinates. I had everyone paired up evenly. Each pair to attack each hollow one time after the other. My plan . . . for myself . . . was to use my bankai . . . To make sure that no one would know that I defeated a large amount of hollows with my water-tangible sword. I would disperse my sword into water droplets . . . each planted onto a hollow . . . tearing it to shreds before moving on to the next hollow. I wasn't sure if it would work or not . . . but it was worth the try . . . All that training . . . it could've been worth it.

Directing my men to the site, an estimate of a thousand hollows stood there . . . Waiting for us . . . their prey.

"Attack!" I heard both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto yell.

"Let's go!" I shouted to my group as they all started to take down the hollows.

I took Tsunami, my zanpakuto, out of her sheath.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she whispered soothingly.

"Bankai . . ." I started my chant. "Tsunami . . . rise!"

My shikai formed first.

"Tsunami Kagesakura . . . Bloodshed Tears!" I whispered, as my sword became water itself.

I then dispersed it so that each hollow, still alive, had a "tear" attached to it.

I took a quick glance around me.

Captain Hitsugaya was fighting a Menos. Matsumoto was fighting an Adjuchas, the classified "Intermediate Great Hollow." Other shinigami were fighting Gillians . . . all the way to Adjuchas . . .

I then saw a man . . . a hollow . . . slashed his chest . . . his partner . . . covered him as he tried to heal himself.

"Tsunami . . . Kagesakura . . . Clear!" I shouted softly as all the hollows, ranging from Gillians . . . To Adjuchas . . . to Menos . . . were unknowingly affected by my bankai.

Right then . . . my "tears," of a blood-red color . . . turned the hollows to shreds . . . until it faded away . . .

The shinigami around me were staring at the sight in shock . . . and amazement . . . To mask my familiarity to my bankai, I placed a shocked expressions upon my face as well.

"Captain Hitsugaya . . .what speculation is this?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked her superior.

"I-I . . . don't . . . know!" he cried in exasperation as hollows started . . . and continued . . . to turn to dust.

By the time all the hollows disappeared, everyone was either in awe or shock.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro's Point of View**

The sight . . . the view . . . who did this?

My first guess was Mizukashi-san. I knew all my team members' abilities; this, however, was out of the question! It was the rare bankai!

I immediately looked over at Mizukashi. She was in shock . . . the look on her face . . . was just pure shock. It was then that I was sure that Mizukashi was not the bankai initiator.

OnceI was sure that all the hollows were miraculously taken care of, I commanded both Matsumoto and Mizukashi to guide the groups back to Division Ten.

I gathered Matsumoto and Mizukashi to my office to discuss the event during our mission.

"But what could it possibly be?" Matsumoto cried, taking a sup of the tea I gave her in place of sake.

"Could it be that there is a secret shinigami who hides his or her reiatsu . . . and bankai in Soul Society or something of the sort?" Mizukashi-san asked curiously.

"I doubt it," I sighed. "Besides, if it were so, we would've most likely detected it by now. Maybe we should ask Head Captain Yamamato about this."

"I agree with you, Toshiro-taichou," Rangiku nodded her head solemnly. "We don't exactly know whether this person is a threat or not . . ."

"Then it's decided," Mizukashi-san spoke. "Let's have a meeting with all the Division captains on this subject as soon as possible."

"You will also have to attend," Mizukashi-san," I told her.

"I know," was the last phrase spoken before I dismissed both Mizukashi and Rangiku for the night.


End file.
